In certain automated production systems small injection molded parts are removed from a mold by a robot and placed on a conveying system where the parts are conveyed to various working or assembly stations. In certain instances the parts, as removed from the dies, may be in a position that does not facilitate subsequent working or assembly operations, with the result that the parts have to be moved or inverted before they can be transported to the assembly or working stations.
It is also desirable in automated conveyor systems to have a reject facility so that parts can be rejected from the conveyor system in the event downstream equipment does not have a speed of production comparable to upstream equipment, or in the event of a downstream blockage. Without a reject system, the entire conveying and assembling operation would have to be shut down in the event of such a blockage. With the use of a reject system, the parts can be rerouted to a second conveyor system, or to storage, so that upstream equipment does not have to be shut down during the period of the downstream blockage.